A Little Romance Part 1
by Katya Jade
Summary: Followup series to Cooking With Jubilee. Gambit n' Jubilee. Nuff said.


Okay, I decided to take the suggestions of the reviewers of "Cooking With Jubilee" and try my hand at starting a series of stories about Gambit and Jubilee's budding romantic relationship. I'm not adept at writing those long, ten-part stories, so this one may only be a few chapters (jes getting' mah feet wet). You probably need to read "Cooking" to follow this one, but if you don't, just know that Gambit and Jubilee have begun a relationship – of some kind. 

Ps. This does not paint Rogue in a flattering light, so please don't flame me if you don't like it.

Standard disclaimers apply: They're all Marvel's.

A Little Romance – Part 1

Jubilee was gloating. Not just a little self congratulation, but a full-on, smiling like a Cheshire Cat, hands behind the head, _gloat_. She wasn't sure about trying her hand at cooking, especially with Gambit watching her the entire time, but it had turned out great. She was a little nervous waiting for Remy to try the first bite, silently praying that he wouldn't run gagging to the bathroom. But when she saw him smile, she knew she had earned her apron.

They were out on the patio, enjoying the late afternoon sun and savoring the wine Remy had opened for this very special occasion.

"So, do I look like a total idiot, grinning like I just won the lottery, when all I did was cook something?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, _millions_ of people all over the world can cook. It's really not _that_ significant."

Remy turned toward Jubilee and smiled. God, she was beautiful. He still couldn't believe she had responded to him in the kitchen by initiating a kiss. That kiss. During the past few months, he had begun to realize his feelings for Jubilee were developing into much more than friendship, but that kiss sealed it. He didn't want to let her go.

Jubilee studied Gambit for a moment. He didn't look right. She sat up on the lounge chair and turned toward him quickly. "Remy? You okay? You feel sick? Oh, crap, is the quiche turning on you?!"

He laughed gently and shook his head. "No, chere, don' worry. De meal was wonderful. Il était magnifique."

She looked into his red on black eyes. He wasn't just talking about the quiche. At least, she _hoped_ he wasn't just talking about the quiche. 

"I don't think I would classify it in the magnificent range, but it _was_ pretty good."

She sat back against the chair and sipped her wine. Oh, God, she hoped he wasn't just flirting with her. But, that kiss…that didn't _feel_ like just flirting. 

She took a deep breath. "Remy. What's going on, here? I mean, with us?"

"Wit _us_, chere?"

He didn't seem to understand her question. She needed to calm down. Her heart was beating fast enough to explode. 

"Remy, we've been friends for a long time now and you know I care about you. I just want to know if, well, based on the intensity level of that kiss a little while ago, that…um…we might have something else starting here."

Gambit paused and sat up in his chair. "Jubilee…you n' I have become good friends over de past coupla months..."

Jubilee winced as she anticipated the 'Let's Just Be Friends' speech.

"An' I'm grateful for evert'ing you done fer me. You are a very special woman, chere, n' more den anyt'ing I wan' te see you happy. I jes don' wan' you te regret gettin' tangled up wit' me n' my shady past. I tol' you a lot, chere, but dere's more skeletons in de closet, I sorry te say. Dere are some people dat couldn't handle hearin' 'bout dem." He sighed. "An' I don' wan' to lose you, too."

She smiled as she turned sideways on her lounge chair. He was sitting with his head down, looking like he had that night she found him in the gardens after Rogue left him.

"Remy, I know you don't exactly have a fairy tale past. Hearing what you've told me over the last few months has been a little difficult. But…and I want you to really hear me on this, Remy…it hasn't been difficult because I'm judging you on what you may have done. It's been tough because I know you must be going through hell trying to live down everything that's happened to you and the ones you love."

He looked up at her expectantly.

"I'm not Rogue, Remy. I don't judge people for things they've done in their past. Look at my best friend, for pity's sake. Wolvie hasn't exactly been a saint, but I know where his heart is _now_ and that's what's important."

She moved toward him until they were knee to knee sitting on the side of their chairs. She took his large hands in hers and looked into his eyes.

"I want to be with you, LeBeau. There's no need to rush anything, but I just want to know how you feel about me. I don't like playing games."

That was it. She was amazing. He smiled at her and shook his head. "Jubilation, you are de last one I play games wit'." He looked her in the eyes and winked. "Unless, of course, you _wan'_ Remy too."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "God, LeBeau, you are _such_ a flirt."

"Oui. You t'ink you kin handle it?"

"I can handle a lot more than that, ya big galoot."

He stroked the side of her face and smiled as she returned his gaze. Moving close to Jubilee, Remy kissed her again. He reminded himself that he'd have to do this more often.

******************

From inside the mansion, Rogue watched as Remy and Jubilee kissed. She had been about to go onto the patio do to some reading when she noticed them. _Together._ She was shocked and generally pissed off that Jubilee would _dare_ move in on Gambit. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she tried to think of what to do. She _wanted_ to fly through the sliding glass doors, grab Jubilee and drop her from a thousand feet in the sky. She had to remain calm. 

'Breathe', Rogue spoke to herself, 'jes breathe.'

"Heya, Rogue. Whatcha doin'?"

Wolverine noticed Rogue standing in front of the patio doors as he strolled through the kitchen to get a beer. A nice, cold beer after a workout was his daily routine. Opening the refrigerator, he searched high and low for a cold, frosty one. 

He muttered under his breath when his search came up empty. "Gumbo, ya son of a…had ta take the last beer, huh?" He smirked as he imagined what he would do to Gambit later. "Yer ass is _mine,_ bub."

He grabbed a soda instead and walked over to where Rogue stood. "What's yer problem, Rogue? Why 'r ya just standin….." Then he noticed it. Noticed _them_. They. Were. Kissing.

"What the hell does he think he's _doin'_?"

"Sugah, the betta question is what the hell does _she_ think she's _doin'_?"

"You better not be thinkin' that my Jubilee started that."

"Logan, _your_ Jubilee is kissin' _mah_ Remy!"

Wolverine paused and looked at Rogue to see if she was serious. He cocked his head and scratched his chin. "Uh, correct me if I'm wrong here. Ain't _you_ the one who dumped Gumbo a coupla months ago? Seems ta me that he's got every right ta look fer someone else. 'Course, I don't think he understands that Jubilee's off limits." 

He'd make the Cajun understand all right. Understand enough that he'd need stitches. _Lotsa_ stitches.

"You don't understand, Logan. You just don't under…." Rogue stood for a moment staring outside at Gambit and Jubilee. As she watched the two of them holding each other's hands, she began to cry. Turning suddenly, she bolted for the stairs and the safety of her room.

Wolverine watched as Rogue disappeared into the hallway. Taking a swig of his soda, he returned his attention to the scene outside. He was gonna have a little talk with the Cajun later, he'd make sure of that.

END PART 1

Feedback is appreciated. Either at this site or at [katyajade@home.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:katyajade@home.com



End file.
